


Does Harry know?

by Momochana



Category: Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momochana/pseuds/Momochana
Summary: Everybody knows Matthew Daddario is in love with Harry Shum Jr. It's hard not to, he's not exactly the best at hiding how he feels. Thing is though...how does Harry feel? Are Matt's feelings purely one-sided or is Harry just better at masking his feels?





	Does Harry know?

Everyone knows how Matt feels about Harry. I mean…how could you not?

It isn’t as if it is any secret that he has developed more than platonic feelings for the whimsical dancer. Well…at least it hasn’t seemed that way to those close to him.

Matt has a habit of bringing Harry up in nearly every conversation he has. Which was quite cute at first but got slightly unbearable as time progressed. It isn’t that people got tired of hearing the stories he shares about the outings and adventures he and Harry enjoy together. Not at all. In fact, they were always very entertaining—as to be expected from the strong bond the two have. The problem came when they realized Matt’s feelings seemed fairly one-sided and they started to feel bad for him. Not bad enough to burst the love-struck bubble he has gotten himself into but enough to silently worry and speak in hushed tones amongst themselves whenever the topic arose—unbeknownst to Harry and Matt of course.

No matter how the conversations started, though, they always ended the exact same way and with one question in mind.

_Does Harry know?_

As Matt gets lost in the warm brown pools of the older man’s eyes, he couldn’t help but ask himself that same exact question. _Does he know?_

_Does Harry know that he makes my heart beat faster every single time he smiles? And that his laugh is so soothing and melodic that it could brighten even the darkest of days? Or that his lips…_

Matt’s eyes unconsciously drift to the narrow light pink lips of the beautiful Asian man in front of him—watching as they move effortlessly in time with the soundless words that emits from them.

… _were so damn kissable that if I had even a shred less of self-control, I would have attacked them already._

Shaking his head slightly, Matt moved his gaze to the floor.

_Does Harry know that I am crazy in love with him? That I no longer want to be just his best friend anymore? That I-_

“Matt… you okay buddy?” Harry whispers, breaking Matt from his thoughts as he eases closer to him—rubbing circles onto the small of his back. “You zoned out on me for a second.”

“Heh, yeah sorry.”

“You know, we can take a break if you want to. We have been going at this for hours after all.”

Harry leans forward to place his script on the coffee table in front of them and it doesn’t escape Matt’s notice that Harry never takes his hand off him.

They had been in Matt’s trailer rehearsing their lines for a scene they had to perform later in the day. The couch they’re sitting on was meant to represent the one in Magnus’ loft, where the scene takes place. There’s meant to be a lot of playful banter that happens before Magnus starts telling Alec a story about him, Ragnor and Catarina that involves some fun adventure the three went on a few centuries ago. Somewhere in between that monologue, Matt began paying more attention to the cringle in Harry’s eyes when he smiles than to the words he had been saying—which he had to admit, happened way to frequently when they were alone.

“Yeah, you’re right. Guess I’m just little tired.” Matt replies, as he slowly raises his gaze to meet Harry’s—taking in every bulge and crease in the dark floral shirt that adorns Harry’s toned chest as he did.

It was only when they have locked eyes for the umpteenth time that afternoon, does Matt notice just how close they really are. Harry’s hand had moved to his bicep when Matt had turned to face him and now he’s suddenly yearning for more of Harry’s touch. As if reading his mind, Harry moves his other hand to rest in Matt’s own and squeezes it, brown eyes never leaving his hazel ones.

“You sure you’re okay” Harry says softly, concern littering his features as he scans Matt’s face. “You look a little pale.”

Matt chuckles at that and rubs a thumb along Harry’s fingers, revelling in how perfect Harry’s hand fit into his own.

“Hey. Not everyone is lucky enough to be born with such beautiful tan skin.”

“You think I’m beautiful?” Harry jokes.

Matt blushes slightly, praying that Harry hasn’t picked up on it. “Y-yeah of course. Wait…is it okay to call men beautiful? I guess it is…or maybe I should have said handsome? I don’t know, either way I’m so---“

Matt was cut off by the sudden laughter that filled room. His confused expression morphs into a loving one as he watches as Harry shakes his head with a lopsided grin plastered on his face.

“I was kidding Matt.” He finally says, as he attempts to stifle his laughter.

“I knew that.”

They both laugh and Matt gets up to walk over to the mini fridge that is stationed near his bed. “Want a beer?”

“Sure.”

Bending over, Matt swings the fridge door open and glances at the few items the small appliance contains. “Well it turns out you have only two options.”

The room grew silent for a minute, causing Matt to throw his head back to where Harry is sitting.

“Harry?”

“Hm?” Harry looks up at Matt, his eyes slightly dazed. “Sorry, what did you say?”

“I said you have two options.” Matt says, as he closes the fridge and turns to lean against it. “Water or…water”

“Well…those are two great options. I think I’m gonna have to go with the water.” Harry replied, taking the bottle offered to him as Matt returns to his seat on the couch.

“Excellent choice.”

The two laugh once more and drink their water in a peaceful silence. Matt loves moments like this, where he can just lounge around and enjoy Harry’s company—especially knowing the latter enjoys his just as much.

“I think you’re beautiful too.”

Matt has no idea where that comment came from but he was certain he was going to choke to death on the water that was currently clogging his windpipe. _Did he just call me beautiful?_

“What?” Matt finally says after a cough.

Harry shifts in his seat and rests his water on the table. Matt’s eyes follow his actions and he moves to do the same, unable to miss the way his friend is toying at the hem of his shirt. _Is he nervous?_

“I…I think you’re beautiful too Matt.”

As Harry looks up at Matt, he’s suddenly hit with a ton of emotions he’s not quite sure he’s seen radiating through Harry’s eyes before. At least not all at once. Most of them he can’t quite place but there’s only one that stands out above the rest. One that he knows he’s seen in his very own eyes multiple times before.

_Love._

Matt swallows hard and shakes that thought from his head. _No. That can’t be right. Harry doesn’t love him. Not like that. Not the way he wants him to._

“–caring and…sexy.”

Harry sighs and Matt feels his mouth go dry. He opens his mouth to speak but finds that he’s lost for words so he closes it and listens as Harry continues.

“Look. I know you probably think I’m weird or…disgusting……maybe…but I like you. Hell, I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you Matt and I probably made things really awkward by saying this but…” He trailed off for a second but when he glances back at Matt he seemed to have made up his mind.

“I shouldn’t have said anything. I’ll go.” Harry stands and nearly bolts towards the trailer door.

“Wait.”

Harry halts but before he even let a word out, Matt grabs his arm and turns him so they are both facing each other. He gently places a finger under Harry’s chin to raise his head when he refuses to meet his eyes. Once he sees those soulful, radiant eyes staring back at him, Matt says the words he’s always wanted to say to the man that effortlessly stole his heart. The man who he wanted to spend the rest of his days with. To the love of his life.

“I love you too.”

  



End file.
